Dreams Vs Reality
by NiekaWow
Summary: She wish she could escape from reality.. ( Maltara later..) Enjoy! :3
1. Music

**New story idea because its currently school holidays.. I made a Tumblr account! Just for CoD! ... I just don't know how to work it :/ tips would be hugely appreciated :)**

**_((Sorry it's so short, it'll be longer in the coming chapters))_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She plays her music so loud her eardrums nearly burst. She very rarely listens to music; doesn't have time. But the lyrics get to her, more than any man's sweet words. Her headphones echo not only through her ears, but within the room. It wouldn't be hard to decipher the song just by standing on the other side of the room.

She feels a light tap on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts. She pulls out both headphones, although still being able to hear Ed Sheeran clearly, to direct her attention to her husband.

"I'm going now. I called out, but you didn't hear." He smiles and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh, sorry." She returns the smile, and pauses the song. He's kneeling beside her as she lays on the couch.

"Have a good day.." She gives him a kiss, in a feeble attempt to quicken his departure.

"You too, bye sweetheart!" He shuts the door of their house with a proud smile. He's gone.. Finally. It sounds horrible that she wanted her husband to leave so desperately.. But she just wants to listen to her music.. Because it puts her in a dream land where her life is perfect. She stares at the wall, imagining how she wants things to be..

But in reality..

She is just Natara Santos.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review please, more to come ;)**

**And Happy CoD Monday! (Tuesday for me) :3**


	2. Escape

**Thank you guys SO much for the sweet reviews! You're all so awesome :3 They really all do mean a lot :)**

**Hope ya'll enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

She steps through the precinct doors, two cups of coffee in hand, and her headphones in; still playing her love songs, although not as loud as before.

"Hey Mal." She smiles, the most genuine smile she's given in a while. She hands him the take-away coffee cup, in exchange for a warm hug.

"Hey, Mrs. Santos.." He smiles.

_Oh god, it hurts even more when he says it.._

She pulls out her headphones and takes a seat at her desk.

"How was the honeymoon? We missed you around here.." He asks, placing himself on her desk, ignoring the crowded mess.

"Really nice, although the weather could have been better."

"Well Hawaii was nice when we went there.. With Kai." She remembers the mild adventure in Hawaii with Mal and Kai, and she found it somewhat more enjoyable than the honeymoon itself.

"Don't remind me.." She rolls her eyes playfully, and can't help but make eye contact with him, and share a smile together.

"Guess I'm just excited to get back to work.." She says quieter than usual. Thankfully, he doesn't particularly notice.

"Well then lets get going.. Oh, and Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you start listening to music?"

* * *

_**That night..**_

She signs the last of the papers on her desk, dropping her pen on the desk and massaging and flexing her arm. She must have been writing continuously for at least an hour, giving every muscle in her arms, hands and fingers a cramp.

"I know the feeling all too well.." She looks to her side to Mal smiling, having finished his work.

"Knew I should have typed it.." She relaxes her arm, noticing the time on her watch.

_9:12PM_

"Oh, geez.. I didn't even call Oscar.. I better get going.." She picks up her coat and gathers her bag, patting Mal on the shoulder as she passes by.

"Bye Mal, see ya tomorrow.."

She's not sure whether she didn't hear his response, or whether he even responded at all, but she kept her head forward, knowing that if she glanced at him one more time, she would want to stay.

The night air gripped her so suddenly, before she even had a chance to put her coat on. She winced at the goosebumps that crept along her arms, back and legs. Her breath hung in front of her as she walked hunched over to her car. She turned on the ignition, along with the heaters to quickly warm up, and leave.

And she couldn't surpass the urge to turn on the radio.

* * *

"Hey. Late night?" He complains, yet he smiles.

"I know, I'm sorry, Oscar. Time seems to go faster at work.."

"I know exactly what you mean." He walks over, takes her hand and runs his thumb along her wedding ring. His breath tickles her cheek, his lips dangerously close to hers. He teases her, by kissing along her neck and even nibbling at her ear.

...

The next morning, she rests her head on his chest, repeating the words she's been telling herself for weeks..

_I need to get out.._

**_Bonus:_**

He watches her leave into the cold night. If she weren't married, he would follow her out, wrap his arm around her and keep her warm. But he felt like he had.. Restrictions against her now. He even felt strange talking to her, like he wasn't allowed. And there was something that he said this morning that lingers still..

_"Hey, Mrs. Santos.."_

It killed him to say it, but the words slipped. And not only that, but she seemed quieter than usual. Like Oscar has changed her. He begs that he hasn't. She was perfect the way she was; beautiful, funny, intelligent. He feels like that just because she wears a ring, he can't go near her.

But he feels useless.. Like if Oscar has changed her... That he couldn't do anything about it.. Just watch her be the new person that she is. He doesn't like the New Natara.. He wants the Old Natara.. The one he loves.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :3 And of course, more to come!**

**Muffins to those who review :D**


	3. Touch

**A/N: Huge thank you to ****_Abbzcadabbz22_****, ****_mozzi-girl_**** and ****_bugreid_**** for the awesome reviews (Especially bugreid, yours made me laugh a ton xP). Next chapter I may start doing review replies :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Her hair is a wet, tangled mess, having just hopped out of the shower. She brushes her teeth, staring at her natural facial features, disappointed to where she stands right now. She's lost in a trance of brushing, and staring at her own eyes that she doesn't notice Oscar until he wraps his arms around her waist. She jumps slightly he gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just me, sweetie.." He says with a smile. She bends over the sink, spits and wipes her mouth with the towel before turning around to face him with his arms still around her. He leans in and kisses her gently. She hesitates, but tries to act natural.. Unfortunately, he notices.

"Everything alright?" He asks with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yeah.. Yeah I'm just tired, I guess.."

"Well then, I'll go make you some coffee.."

"That sounds lovely, thanks." He smiles and leaves to the kitchen, as does she. But as he leaves, her smile disappears. She turns back to the mirror, to see her reflection of a dejected wife wanting something she can't have.

* * *

**_That Evening.._**

It's coming to the end of the day at work. The sun has just set, and the stars begin reveal themselves with a shining sparkle. Mal drives her back home from work.

They're getting near to her house, which she's honestly afraid of.

She looks down, contemplating.. Hesitating, then dominating.

"I feel like we haven't hung out in a while.." Her voice doesn't quiver, she says it confidently, like she would do anything to just at least socialise with him. He looks up and raises his eyebrows.

"Can we please eat some Chinese take-out?" His face lights up with a gentle smile, yet it reveals so much happiness.

"A new place just opened up, and I know how much we love San Tung, but we could just try this one.." She bites the inside of her cheek, hoping for a positive answer, as he leaves her hanging with pure silence..

"Nat.."

"..Yeah?"

"Why would I say no?"

* * *

It's dark outside, and they're the only ones left in the Chinese take-out shop. The cashier flips the chairs upside down and places them atop the nearby tables, staring at the giggling maniacs. It's near closing time, but they're not even halfway through their meals. The cheap plastic boxes filled with beef and chicken start to turn cold, with chopsticks jutting out. They both cradle their stomachs, feeling a six-pack come along from all the laughter.

She lifts her head from her hands, still in hysterics, but then calms herself down.

"I don't.. I don't think I've heard you laugh so much!" He smiles at her, the widest smile he can manage, and it simply melts her heart. He takes a couple breathes before looking over to the cashier, who's simply annoyed and wish they'd leave. She leans back, letting her joy sink in. _The joy she has craved and missed, is finally found from the man who always gave it to her._

Unfortunately, she leans back a bit too far, and threatens to falls backwards off her chair. The second before she can even react by grabbing anything nearby, he reaches for her hand and grabs it tightly, bringing it down the the table, stabilising her. The front two legs of her chair connect back to the ground safely. They chuckle, him, more than herself.

She can't seem to quieten her racing heart. Not only from her loss of balance, but from his soft hands caressing hers. They're silent now, staring at their connecting hands, before smiling at each other slightly. She then lowers her face, making her hair cover her face.

"I have to go home.." She wants to hold his hands tight and never let go, but instead, she slides hers from underneath his and picks up her coat. She refuses to look at his purely disappointed facial expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mal.." She gives a slight smile before leaving. Opening the glass door into the heavy rain, she covers herself with her coat like a blanket, and pulls tight. Being so nearby, she walks quickly back to her house, her hair as wet as it was this morning.

* * *

He stares at the two boxes of no-longer-steaming-hot food with utter disappointment in himself. But at the same time, he knows it's not his fault. He wouldn't let her fall. He doesn't understand why she acted that way.. Yet again.. She has changed..

"Uh, sir.." He feels the light tap on his shoulder, and turns to face the cashier.

"It's closing time, you need to leave.."

He nods, still heart broken. He stands, and walks out. He tilts his head upwards, eyes closed and lets the rain saturate him as he breathes the cold night air.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but I promise.. Maltara soon =3**

**Thanks for reading! Krabby Patties to the reviewers! :D**


	4. Sorry

**Hey everyone :3 sorry for not updating, school holidays ended, so busy busy busy all around :) but I've been writing like crazy, so I hope you enjoy :D**

**P.S What's going on with the CoD Tumblr? It suddenly says No Posts Found? **

**[Review replies at the bottom]**

* * *

"I've got him!" She yells, sprinting as fast as her feet can carry her, on the pursuit of the attempted jewellery robber. Her breath heaves as she inches closer to him. He turns into an ally, in which he obviously had no idea was a dead end. He looks around desperately, before pulling out a gun of his own and aiming it right at her.

"Put down your weapon!" She yells, just a couple feet in front of him.

"Nat!" Mal screams out her name, failing to find her in the labyrinth of streets and allies. She turns her head, surprised; but that's all it takes.

_**BANG**_

She jerks back as the bullet impacts into her chest with such force, it seems gravity had gotten stronger. Her gun flies from her grip as the robber runs around her and escapes. She chokes on her own blood as she tries to stay calm, yet she knows that there's no hope. She squeaks and moans in pain, only able to look up at the sky as her vision clouds.

"Natara!" His voice and footsteps approach her until he's finally by her side, sporting her head and putting pressure on the wound. And the split second she meets her eyes with his, she feels as if she could pull through this. Like this is no big deal, and everything will be dandy once she's home.

"I-it's okay, Nat. Don't worry, yeah?" Tears flood his eyes just as hers close. It's dead silent for a whole second as all she sees is complete darkness.. Until she hears her own heart beat, becoming louder, clearer and faster. It climaxes to the point where it's too loud and fast for her to handle. She screams at the tops of her lungs.. And then..

She jerks awake from her slumber, letting her desperate gasps of air escape her lungs like she's been drowning for a century.

She calms her self down, placing a hand on her chest, reassuring herself that there is no wound there.

"You okay, babe?" Oscar tiredly asks, beside her in bed. He holds her close, reassuring her as her breathes are still fast and anxious. She turns on the lamp beside her, still sitting up and begins to find her words.

"I'm fine now.." _She's not._

"Just a bad dream.."_ A horrible dream, really._

She feels like screaming how she feels. Just cry and leave forever. She wish she had never gotten herself into this situation.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly, but I do want to talk.."

* * *

_**5 minutes later.. [6:58 AM]**_

They each hold a steaming hot mug of coffee, sitting on top of the strewn duvet covers on the bed, as she finds her words once again.

"How are you feeling about this?" She asks, staring at the milk swirls in her coffee.

"What do you mean about 'this'?"

"Us.. How do you feel about our marriage?" He finds the question so unexpected, he seems to stutter for a moment.

"W-what? Why is that a question? I love our relationship. I love _you_.. Are.. Are you feeling.. Otherwise?"

There's a soul crunching silence and she feels her anxiety build.

"Honestly? I feel like I'm not happy.."

"Can I ask why? I-is it something I can do?"

"No, Oscar.. It's not you. I promise." She takes a long sip of her coffee, hating her self for wanting to be one of those people who say "It's not you, it's me..", but knowing that it's true hurts more.

"I guess.. I don't know.. I just don't feel very happy with where I am, right now.." She adds.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

The alarm on his bedside table rings loudly, making them both jump.

"Look, Nat. I'm really sorry, but I have to get ready. We'll talk when I'm out of the shower, yeah?" She feels horrible when his voice sounds so upset.

He closes the bathroom door and starts up the shower. But she just sits there.. Wondering what to do now. She gets up, gets dressed, grabs her things and gets ready to leave. But before she does, she grabs a notepad, a pen, and simply writes:

_Sorry_

_I'll pick up my things tomorrow_

She then takes off her ring, and places it beside the note on the kitchen counter, and leaves before he's even out of the shower.

* * *

**_Later.._**

She enters the precinct, upset, a mess and out if focus.. But she feels like to day os a new day.. Like she is free.

_Like she can finally do something she's been waiting for.._

* * *

**Ahh! You guys are gonna love the next chapter.. Trust me. OoOoOo is it gonna be dramatic and sad, or cute and sweet? You'll never know.. Until next update.. =3**

**Replies:**

**HoplessRomantic1994** **(Jade):** Thank you so much, Jade :D I'm really glad you're enjoying it. So I'm definitely sure you'll love the chapter(s) to come :3 Thanks again!

**Abbzcadabbz22**: *Hands Krabby Patty recipe* Yay! Haha, thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying this :D

**mozzi-girl (Molly)**: Thank you! I'm so glad you like this, means a lot :D

**FeliciaTheGoat**: Thanks! I promise, it'll be soon :) and thanks for the imaginary candy basket. It's the thought that counts :D

**bugreid**: Okay, lemme just start off by saying that your review made my day. You're seriously so freakin hilarious and sweet, so thank you VERY much :D (P.S I had a dream that we met and we became best friends.. It was awesome xP) Thanks again!

**Thanks for reading! Review please? :)**


	5. Pain

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are the sweetest, it really means a lot. :D And so sorry it took so long to update :/ Had trouble writing this chapter, as you may be able to tell.. And also it's quite short.. Sorry..**

**[Review replies at the bottom]**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She walks in with bags under her eyes and the look of pure stress. She's not wearing any make-up, her short, shoulder-length hair is a tangled mess, she's exhausted and starving; but that's not going to stop her from pressing on.

She sets her gear on her desk and takes a seat before cradling her head in her hands. She takes a couple breathes to compose herself from losing it.

"Nat?" She shoots her head up to see Mal scrutinising her with genuine concern.

"Yeah?"

"You all right?" _Stupid question_. He knew the answer.

"Yeah. Just tired." She forced a fake smile which seemed to force every facial muscle she had.

"Are you sure?"

There was a long pause as she contemplates what to say next.

"Can we talk about it later?"

"Of course."

* * *

**Later that day..**

"So.." Mal begins. She lifts her heavy head to face him as they both walk down the steps of the SFPD entrance in unison into the night, somewhat warmer than unusual.

"So?" She adds.

"So, you wanted to talk.." He awkwardly adds. She looks around into the open night.

"Can we talk at your place? All will be explained, I promise.."

"Why not out here?"

"Because it's private."

"No one's out here.."

"I don't care, Mal." She quips, agitated. "We're going to your place, then we'll talk."

"Okay, Nat.. Sorry." He mentally hits himself for being so stupid to an obviously vulnerable and upset woman.

The drive is awkward and tense as Mal makes his way through the near empty streets of San Francisco. Not until they make their destination to Mal's apartment do they speak again..

She sits her self down onto the couch, and so does he. The tears begin to make their way down her cheeks, stinging her cheeks like they were scraped against the thorns of a rose stem. He scoots closer and was his warm arms around her shaking body.

"Shh.. It's okay.. Just tell me what happened.." He squeezes her tighter, holding a protective grip around her crumbling body.

She tells him everything. _Everything_. That since the day she got married, she knew it was going down the drain, until that very point of the evening. He rubs her back soothingly as she wipes her tears away.

"I noticed you didn't have your wedding ring, but I chose not to say anything.."

"Detective score up, Fallon.." She jokes as she removes herself from his grip. They both chuckle until its again silent. But despite the silence, she's smiling.

"You okay?" He asks, returning a smile.

"I'm better than okay.."

"Why?"

She stares into his eyes for a moment..

"Because I'm in the company of a man I actually love.." Without warning, she quickly leans forward and connects her lips to his. He doesn't question her, nor does he stop her. Instead, he deepens the kiss as he moves his hands along her waist and onto her lower back to carry her to the bedroom. She wraps her legs around his waist as she mangles her fingers in his hair, and slams the bedroom door shut behind them.

* * *

**Well.. That escalated quickly..**

**And sorry again it tool so long to update, i had SO trouble writing this chapter :/ **

**Replies:**

**_K3IR_****: Haha, thanks! I hoped you loved this chapter too :D**

**_mozzi-girl (Molly_****): Thanks! More to come :D**

**_HoplessRomantic1994 (Jade)_****: Thank you so much! Hope you liked this one, and I'm sure you'll like the next one :D**

**_bugried_****: Haha! I love your reviews so much! Thank you so much, your excitement is contagious :D Sorry it took so long to update, but I'll update quicker, I prom prom :) Thanks again!**

**Next chapter is the final! Review for more Maltara :D**


	6. Change

**Well. This is it. last chapter. thank you all for the AMAZING reviews, you guys are simply the sweetest.**

**Sorry the chapter is kinda short, but it's a good ending. I promise. ;)**

**_((Review replies at the bottom, plus some info))_**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She wakes up in a tangle of limbs and blankets with his protective grip around her, the morning sun beaming through the curtains, lighting up the room perfectly enough to see clothes thrown around the floor.

Despite the aching pain of leaving Oscar, and the fact that she technically cheated on him, she smiles. Because just for a moment, she's just too wrapped in this blissful moment. She never wants to leave this moment, nor will he let her. His firm arms keeping her warm, not letting her so much as squirm.

It's not until an hour later does she wake up again with him no longer in bed.

"Mal?" She calls softly and tiredly. She puts on her sweat pants that she packed yesterday morning, and a baggy sweater and quietly heads out into the kitchen.

She finds him behind the stove, seemingly making omelettes with nothing but long trousers on. She smiles and makes her way over to him, treading with light footsteps.

"Morning.." She says quietly, with a smile that would brighten anyone's day.

He looks up, not even had noticing her walk in.

"Morning, beautiful." He returns a genuine smile as he flips the omelette on the stove.

"So.. Last night was interesting.." She adds in slyly, making her way to the counter and taking a seat.

"Interesting good? .. Interesting bad?.." He asks.

"Good.. Definitely good."

"Great! Now sit down, buttercup. I made bacon omelettes with extra cheese and coffee."

* * *

**_3 Weeks Later.._**

She loops the last scribble of her unique signature on the final and official paper declaring of what she calls, her freedom. She looks at the papers and smiles, yet there's a small part of her heart that aches.

She clicks the lid back onto her pen and places her divorce papers in a yellow envelope, handing it her lawyer. She gives a curt nod as he leaves, and turns around to find Mal standing in the doorway of her office.

She smiles and nods in success.

"It's done. It's finally done.."

He smiles and steps forward as he enters her into an embrace, lifting her off the ground.

It's clear, not only to her, but also him, that things are going to change, but in the most perfect way possible.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed! Also, I have met a few of you on Instagram, and I would love to meet more, so just PM me if you want me to add you :)**

**AKgal2001: Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. You're so sweet :3**

**mozzi-girl (Molly): Ugh, Maltara's my OTP too :D There's no other pair I love more. And thank you! Glad you enjoyed this fic :)**

**DizzyRedhead (Hazel): Unfortunately, this is the last chapter, but I hope you enjoyed this story as it is :D and thanks! (Gorgeous name, btw. Think I might have said that before actually :P..)**

**HoplessRomantic1994 (Jade): Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed this story :D Plus, I went of CoD Facebook (I don't have an account) but I saw you liked the page and i saw your profile pic, and noticed you're ****_really_**** pretty. (Sorry if that was creepy xP No creepiness intended)**

**bugried: Oh, lord. Where do I start? Haha! XD Your reviews are so brilliant, thank you so much, I hope this story was worth your time ;P **

**Thanks again, simply for being amazingly epic. *Places Candy Kingdom crown upon your beautiful head***

**:B**


End file.
